Smiles and Broken Hearts
by Letssewourpants2gether
Summary: There is a new student at Degrassi! Her name is Lauren and shes going into the 10th grade! As soon as she goes into her first class she meets Ashley and the dreamboat Craig. But what will happen when Craig starts to have feelings for her? U must read and
1. Starting New in Degrassi

Summary:  
  
There is a new student at Degrassi!! Her name is Lauren and shes going into the 10th grade!! As soon as she goes into her first class she meets Ashley and the dreamboat Craig. But what will happen when Craig starts to have feelings for her! Will ashley and craig still be together? Will ashley like lauren? U must read and find out!!!  
  
Lauren entered Degrassi community school with a nervous face. She was just starting the 10th grade and wondered what everyone thought of her. She was a long haired, hazel eyes, tall, girl. She always had worn baggy pants and Roxy, independent, or band t-shirts. People in her other school called her gothic or punk. She didn't really believe in labels though. She went to the main office to get her scheduale and her locker information. Then she went to the first class of the day..Homeroom.  
  
She walked in and everyone looked at her. She was so nervous of what people would think. She walked to the back and plopped herself in a seat next to a short brownhaired girl, who was gothic, and a cute boy with long hair and a camera on his desk.  
"Hey new girl" the guy had said  
"Welcome to Degrassi Community School! I'm Ashley, this is my boyfriend Craig!" the gothic girl said  
"Hi" I said to Craig. He took a picture of me.  
"Hey hope youre comfertable. Youll get used to the school. It can be cool except for finials and what not."  
"Craig isnt very big on tests and schoolwork" he nodded.  
"Soo tell us about yourself, whered ya move from?" Ashley asked.  
"California. I was a skater and surfer, my mom got a new job and we moved here"  
"Youre a skater? Awesome! You like rock music?" Ashley asked  
"Yeah. I love nirvana, metallica, nofx, and rhcp..."  
"Craig is in a band. Its awesome."  
"We have practice after school wanna come watch us? We suck for now but were hoping"  
"Suree.why not?" laur said.  
"Cool" he smiled.  
  
Meanwhile Paige and Hazel were sitting in the front talking about them.  
"Did you see the new girl?" Paige whispered.  
"she looks like another ashley!"  
"So much for having another cheerleader try out on the squad."  
"Yeah" Hazel agreed.  
  
After first period was over Craig and Lauren walked to their next class together, since they were in the same class anyway. Craig was telling lauren about his father. Lauren stopped him and with a crack in her voice said  
"Oh my god im so sorrry!" he smiled at her.  
"Well its okay. An old student who used to go here Joey takes care of me. I cant wait for you to meet him he rocks"  
"cool." Craig showed her into the next class and they sat down together. Lauren was intruduced in front of everyone in the class, like she was during homeroom. Lauren sat back in her chair. Just then a note flew on her desk. She opened it up.  
  
Hey girl my name is Ellie! Im friends with ash, she told me about you. You seem cool. Ash told me youre going to Craigs band practice maybe ill see you there!  
  
-Ellie  
  
she smiled and wrote back.  
  
Coool! Wave to me I wanna see you!  
  
She sent it and Ellie gave her a small wave. She was glad she met some people who liked her. Ellie winked at Craig and Craig rolled his eyes. Lauren couldn't help but laugh at them. They were all such good friends. Craig, Ellie, Marco, & Ashley. She was glad nobody approached her like Paige or Hazel. Ashley told her they were the people she would want to stay away from. She called them "The School spirit Freaks". She hated people like that. Her last school, was full of them! You know, the blonde haired, blue eyed cheerleaders. She wanted to scream!  
  
She left class with Craig and Ellie and met up with Ashley and Marco for lunch. They sat at their usual table. Lauren didn't really care that Paige, Hazel, Spinner, and Jimmy were sitting at the table across the way staring at her.  
  
"its okay, they do it to all the new kids" Craig said giving Paige a evil look. Paige just turned away disgusted. Honestly, how sick could this girl be?  
  
"Yeah, don't worry eventually they leave you alone. They'll just call you "vampire" or something like that from time to time but you ignore they nerve eventually." Ashley said  
  
"But You can talk to Jimmy and Spinner if you want, their nice guys, its just Paige and Hazel you have to worry about" Ellie said.  
  
"Okay" Lauren said reasuring. "So who is in this band of yours Craig?" he looked at marco and then back at the table Paige and Hazel were sitting at.  
  
"Marco..Spinner and Jimmy" he said putting his arm on the back of his neck rubbing it.  
  
"is.is.Paige coming to rehersal today?"  
  
"No she never does. She never watches us practice." Marco said.  
  
"Why?" Lauren asked curiously  
  
"Cuz Ash comes every single time that's why" Craig said. She looked at Ash. She smiled.  
  
"She came the first time the group got together and we would up almost turning each other into shreads" Ash explained. Lauren nodded.  
  
"ahhh I see" Lauren said looking a little nervous.  
  
"Its okay!" Marco patted her shoulder, "Youre not going to have the worst 10th grade of the year. You have us to hang out with! And if you stay far away from Hazel, Paige, or any one of those people, besides Jim & Spin of course, youll be fine!" Lauren smiled at Marcos attempt to make her feel more at home. Sometimes when she looks at Paige and Hazel, she thinks about her old school. All the old dumbfounded cheerleading bimbos walking around. Then, when she looks at Craig, and Ashley, and Ellie, and even Marco! She suddenly realizes that her time in LA is now in the past, and hanging out with all her newest friends in Degrassi is her future.  
  
Suddenly then a small 9th grade girl, with blonde hair and blue eyes approached Craig.  
  
"Here Craig" she said handing him the paper, "Read it over for me and tell me how you like it"  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"The article im going to write for the 'Grapevine' its about the environmental club"  
  
"cool" Craig said "I'll look it over tonight Emma, meanwhile, this is Lauren. Shes new around the school. Laur this is Em." She suddenly realized what Craig has called her, "Laur", not vampire, not goth, not even Lauren which most of her friends had called her. She smiled.  
  
"Hey" Emma said. "You gonna be at practice tonight?"  
  
"Yeah Craig invited her" Marco said.  
  
"Cool I'll be there too." Emma said. "Spike wants to come and visit joey so shes dragging me and the baby along..since Snake's in the hospital and everything." Spike? Snake? Joey? Who the hell are these people? Lauren thought.  
  
"Who?" she asked politely.  
  
"Joeys my stepdad I told you about him. Spike and Snake are high school friends of theirs. Snake and Spike are married and Snake has leukimia. Spike and Snake are Emma's parents. Its all one big huge complicated story" Craig explained.  
  
"I'm sorry Emma, I know what its like to have someone special who is sick" Lauren said  
  
"Really? Who?" Ashley asked.  
  
"My dad died when I was 4 years old from cancer. It sucks. I hate my mom also, she annoys the hell out of me" Lauren said trying to keep herself from crying over the loss of her dad. There was silence. Craig looked at the ground. He knew exactly how she felt! But the thing is, Craig didn't have an annoying mom, he had Joey. Who wasn't bad, but he kind of missed everything. Except for getting beaten by his father and whatnot. Those were the times where Craig wanted to hate.  
  
"You okay Craig?" Ash said. She knew exactly what he was thinking. Craig moved over so emma could sit next to him.  
  
"I'm sorry Craig, I didn't mean to bring the dad thing up" Lauren exclaimed thinking how much Craig hates her, but he looked at her reasuringly and said.  
  
"Don't worry about it Laur, it isnt your fault. I just, I don't know. Im kind of still trying to get over this a little bit" Craig said. Theyre goes that name again, Laur, she sighed in relief that Craig forgave her. She couldn't belive she forgot the whole mess with Craigs dad.  
  
"I like that" Ellie said.  
  
"Like what?" Ash asked.  
  
"That nickname, Laur. Its nice." Lauren smiled. Thanks to the sweet, hot, sexy Craig, she has a new nickname! But she knew shed never get him, cuz he and Ashley are in love, and theyre going to have to go through theyre relationship on their own.  
  
"I like it too" Lauren said. She stopped thinking of Craig. Paige came up to the table just then. Lauren sighed in completely nervous. Craig just nodded and Lauren felt a little better.  
  
"Hey guys, I see you've added another vampire to the group. Craig, I honestly wonder why you hang out with these freaks." Craig just rolled his eyes turning away from Paige. Just then Emma stood up. The soda she had in her hand got all over Paige and some of it when on Ashley.  
  
"You little..little! I don't understand you! Tourturing someone like that! Its so childish! So immature! Why don't you go and do one of those cheerleader flip things in a huge gigantic bowl of pudding!" Emma exclaimed.  
  
"Woah" Marco said starring at Paige. Her sweater had soda stains all over it. Just then she picked up marcos drink. He tried grabbing it from her as she threw it at Emma. It spilled all over Craig and Lauren, and they stood up. Craig threw his pudding at Paige hitting Marco..and suddenly everyone was covered in each others lunch.  
  
"food fight!!" Spinner called out. Food was aimlessly thrown everywhere! Lauren and Ashley ducked under the table. Craig layed on the floor as he could see pudding and soda and PB&J sandwhiches being throw all over the room! Paige squatted next to the table Ashley and Lauren were sitting under and with a evil smile, took out some milk and poured it all over Laurens back. Lauren sat up and hit her head on the table. Paige laughed as she got up under the table. She reached for her yogurt and put it on top of Paiges head.  
  
"Oh Paige! Where'd you get that hat? Ambercrombie?" she smirked. Paige looked at her disgusted as she walked away tripping over Craig who was trying to not get soaked with food. She slipped on some milk and landed right in front of the principals feet. He blowed a whistle to stop the yelling and food throwing.  
  
"That's it! Whoever started this is going to get in deep trouble!" everyone looked at paige and she pointed at lauren and emma.  
  
"Paige looks like youre the culpriate, as much as id hate to say this but, I'd like to see you in my office right now!"  
  
"But..it wasn't me!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah lets go!" the principal said. Ashley slapped Lauren's hand.  
  
"Nice one with the yogurt!" she exclamied. Craig got up from the ground, brushing the cereal off his back. Ashley helped him.  
  
"I'm soaked with milk thanks to you people!" he said. Ash laughed.  
  
"I am too!" Lauren said, "Paige spilled a whole carton of milk on me!"  
  
"Yeah Laur that whole yogurt thing, tottally awesome. Good comeback I must admit!" Ellie exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks." Lauren said smiling. Smiling at how fun this year will be! Meaning it in a saracstic way. Paige would hate her, probably make her life a living hell. To her everyone else she will be known as the vampire.but she honestly doesn't care. Cuz she has the best gift anyone has given her.  
  
Their names are Ashley, Craig, Emma, Marco, and Ellie.  
  
After school, Lauren called her mother and told her she would be at Craigs house and that shed be home by at least 6:00. When she got there, he and Ashley were the first ones to arrive. She smiled when Craig opened the door. Ashley kissed him and he and Lauren slapped hands. A bald man with a goatee approached them.  
  
"Laur, this is Joey, my stepdad, Joey this is a new girl at school, Laur"  
  
"Hey Laur! How are ya?" Joey asked  
  
"Pretty good I guess"  
  
"Awesome! You hear to watch Craig play?"  
  
"Yep" Lauren smiled.  
  
"Cool" Joey said.  
  
"Here laur, ill bring you down to the basement. Were just waiting for marco and ellie to get here but ill introduce you to Spin and Jimmy"  
  
"Oh great, Spin, Paiges boyfriend, the one person I wanna see right now" she thought as she entered Craigs basement.  
  
"Guys this is Lauren, im sure you know her from school" Criag said.  
  
"Ahh the new girl, whats cooking?" Jimmy said. Spinner was silent.  
  
"Nothing" Laur said.  
  
"Cooooool" he said. Lauren and Ashely sat down on the couch. Craig started to warm up by playing a small tune on his guitar. Ellie and Marco entered the basement five minutes later and everyone waited for marco to set up before practice began.  
  
The band started to play and Lauren watched at how amazing Craig was. His profounding lyrics astounded her. She couldn't wait for his band to get famous. She could just see Craigs hair under the shinning lights. She smiled. When they were finished, she stood up and said,  
  
"Hey Craig, lemme show you one quick thing!" she opened up her hand and he looked at her.  
  
"give her the guitar you little dumbshit!" Ashley exclaimed laughing.  
  
"OHH okay!" Spinner rolled his eyes. Lauren started to play some really awesome tunes on Craigs guitar. Spinner liked the beat of it so he started drumming. Marco and jimmy joined in. Craig looked at lauren in amazement!  
  
"WOAH!" Ellie said standing up to clap. Ashley joined her.  
  
"Joey!" Craig called out laughing at how amazing Laur was at playing guitar. Joey came downstairs. "Anything wrong Craig?"  
  
"Listen to this! Laur play it again" she nodded and started the tune as Spin, Jimmy, and marco tagged along just like they did before.  
  
"isnt that amazing joe?" Craig said. Even joey couldn't say anything! Laur was amazed at how well everyone liked her guitar playing. Even Spinner who wasn't really getting along with her at the time.  
  
"its amazing! Whered you learn to play guitar like that?" Ashley asked.  
  
"I was in a band in California. But its no big deal. Really." Lauren said  
  
"What kind of guitar do you have?" Craig asked  
  
"Fender strat" Lauren replied handing him back the guitar. Craig put it around his neck and smiled.  
  
"Awesome" Craig said smiling at her. Lauren felt herself getting hot. Craig was so amazing, but she couldn't break him and Ashley up.  
  
"That was awesome!" Ashley said as Lauren sat down.  
  
"Thank you thank you thank you very much!" Lauren said in a deep voice, imatating Elvis Presley. Ashley and Ellie laughed. Just then Emma came downstairs.  
  
"Aww man, you just missed it Em!" Ellie exclaimed, "Laur showed off her guitar playin' skills!"  
  
"Yeah it was amazing!" Jimmy said. Criag rolled his eyes at Jimmys remark.  
  
"You have to show me later, Laur. Meanwhile, I wanna watch my favorite band. So go on guys"  
  
"Aw shucks, do you really mean that?" Craig said. Em rolled her eyes.  
  
"Aw, Craig, just come on and play already!" Em said laughing. Craig was like a brother to emma, since their families knew each other for so long. Well her parents and Joey have been friends since they went to Degrassi!  
  
The band started playing some tunes. Em, Ash, Laur, and Ellie just sat their and talked about Paige.  
  
"That was a really cool, how u stood up for paige for me before" Laur said to Emma. "Thanks"  
  
"No problem, it's the least I can do. I hate her more then you do. Ever since my best friend manny joined the squad, ive been having troubles with her. I did like the yogurt thing you did"  
  
"Ah yes the yogurt thing," Ash said, "That was amazing." Lauren smiled.  
  
Just then the band stopped playing.  
  
"You know if you are going to talk about my girlfriend like that you can do it when im NOT in the room" Spinner said. Jimmy was laughing.  
  
"Shutup jimmy!" he said.  
  
Jimmy stopped laughing.  
  
"Were sorry Spin, but we cant help it if your girlfriend is the biggest witch in Degrassi. After all, she does make fun of everyone BUT HERSELF!" Ellie said  
  
"and manny & hazel" Marco said.  
  
"And the band and you" Craig said.  
  
"Well I love her, and she means a whole lot to me, so can you please stop talking about her?" Spinner said.  
  
"Yeah okay" Ash said. 


	2. Memories of Back Home

The next day at school, Lauren felt more content then she was yesturday. Craig met up with her at her locker which was really unexpecting. Jimmy and Marco were with him. Laur was happy that Craig was there though because he made her feel so happy. She thought he was the cutest guy to set foot In Degrassi. She knew that he and Ash were together, but she couldn't help to flirt just a little bit. She did sort of have a crush on him, but she really didn't want to get on her new friends' bad side. She didn't know what to do. Craig and Lauren went to Literature. Ms. Kwan asked everyone to take their seats. Lauren sat next to Ashley while Craig was on the other side of the room. Craig smiled at her and Ash and gave a small wave. The two girls giggled in a low tone. They didn't want Ms. Kwan to think they were playing games. After Lit Class was over, they seperated to go to each others lockers. This year, Craig was next to Lauren's. Lauren got all her books and started to decorate her locker. This was her favorite time of year. She put up pictures of her friends from california and thought of them and how much she had missed them. She remembered how it used to be where she and her friends would skateboard down to the local deli[which wasn't to far from her house] and her friend Margot would flirt with the hot guy there named Rich. She remembered going to the beach with her ex-boyfriend Jason and surfing. Jason and her broke up because of the long-distance thing, and she hated that she had to leave him. He was the last picture she put up and that's when Craig arrived to meet at her locker.  
"Who's that?"  
"My ex Jay, the only one who really and truly cared about me back in Cali"  
"Oh, why did you guys split?"  
"He doesn't like long distance relationships" She replied sadly thinking how much she missed Jay. He was the one person she missed and loved the most out of everyone in the entire world  
"Aww that sucks"  
"Yeah I know it really does" She looked at her locker and slowly closed it. It was still hard for her to get over him but shes going to have to try. She is still going to keep in touch but she hopes that Jay will never forget all the times he shared with her. She realized it was hard, but she had to move on.  
  
**hey everyone ill update as soon as I can, hope you like the story so far.** 


End file.
